gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Olvana
Olvana is the Goddess of Nature,and sister to Kelvinn. Other Names Aradi (Cymuria), Vrei (Normearc), Am’iz’a (Mizania), the Green Goddess, Healer of Souls, Planter of Seeds, Lady of the Dance. Aspects Plants, Trees, Dance, Healing herbs, Agriculture, Farming True Form A beautiful woman, with hair made from the finest branches, and often wrapped in a cloak of leaves. Her skin often changes to a hue of green, or to the texture of bark. Other Forms Aradi-''' A tall slender woman, robed in green with dark green hair. 'Vrei-' A voluptuous woman dressed in brown, with blonde braids. Usually depicted with a sickle. 'Am’iz’a-' A woman made of bark, rooted deep into the soil. Myth Olvana is the sister of Kelvinn, and the daughter of Gurthil and Melina. She is the goddess of nature, and lives in the Garden with her brother. She rarely interferes in the lives of Men, content to stay in the Godlands with her Elven lover. In the earlier days, Olvana was often seen on the Earth, dancing through the forests with her brother, or talking to her kin, the Dryads. Olvana was responsible for waking the trees, and creating the Treemen, as well as bestowing qualities to certain aids. Whilst on Gaiana, she was the first to chance upon the newly-awakened Elves. She spoke to Mersius, the first of her kind to do so, and led them to the God-lands. Since that time she has always had a place in her heart for the fair-folk, who love nature almost as much as she does. Olvana spent much time with the Elves, teaching them about nature and herblore. During this time she fell in love with Erunos, the son of Mersius, and the two wished to marry. Yet Vinwe forbid it, and Erunos was forced to perform 12 impossible tasks. Yet he succeeded, and was granted immortality. Olvana and Erunos married the next day. Olvana is most beloved of the gods, save for Eleniel, and many worship her. She is also worshipped by many healers, along with Nenila. She spends most of her days with her husband, or conversing with the nature spirits. She has a great love of life, and is often seen dancing through the forest groves. It was she who invented the dances of power, still used by many dervishes. She also brought the gift of agriculture to the Free Peoples of Gaiana. Other Manifestations '''Aradi, the Green Goddess- Aradi is the Cymurian Goddess of Trees, and most beloved of the druids. It is she who taught them how to talk to the trees, and gave them herb lore. Most druids draw their power from Aradi, who is a peaceful spirit and is often seen in the great groves. 'Vrei- '''Vrei is worshipped by the Normearc as a goddess of Agriculture and the harvest. A great celebration is thrown in her honour every Harvest, in the hope that the harvest will be bountiful. '''Am’iz’a-' Am’iz’a is a Mizanian spirit said to occupy the woods, and protect the trees. The Mizanians rarely worship her, as she is a minor spirit to them. Occasionally, when wood is needed, they give a little prayer to appease her wrath. She is said to live in the shadows of the darkest forests, and she brings the trees alive to attack those who anger her. Category:Goddesses Category:Gods Category:Tolton Category:Druids Category:Religion